Anticipation
by regie27
Summary: Vignette centered on the last moments of Ep 26 when Ayato is about to tune the world.


-----------------------------------

Anticipation

A RahXephon vignette by regie27

Standard Disclaimers apply

-----------------------------------

_ Intuition_

_ One decision_

_ Hold your heartbeat in your hands_

_ I Intuition, no decision_

_ Let your dream command_

_ Intuition, TNT_

Anticipation can be a fascinating thing. It concentrates your senses into a single purpose; it fuses disparate ideas and sensations into a single goal. It can be so intense and insidious it can even take your breath away and fill you with a restlessness that stubornly refuses to fade away.

Ayato recognized the intense tingle that ran through his veins as anticipation. The anticipation of wondering how the world was going to end up after his wish was going to be fulfilled, after the world was tuned to his melody, bent to his sole will, the will of a boy robbed of his infancy and of his innocence. Anticipation had him eager, nervous like a colt on his first gallop. Each nerve ending, each sense of his newly acquired body, the body of a man-made deity, was in sync to the world around him, to the shifts and changes around him, to the delicate balance between life and death. But the human soul that inhabited inside the god just had one thought branded deep inside: he couldn't wait to see her again. He could barely wait to touch her once more, to bend his head around hers and sniff the clean aroma of her hair one more time.

After his memories returned to him with a vengeance, Ayato knew exactly what he wished to do. The world needed tuning but most of all, his own life needed to be returned to the track it had deviated from by outside forces. He had lived a life willed by others, not by him, conjured and manufactured to fit their goals and in complete disregard of his wishes, but not anymore.

"Soon, I'll return to you..."

Suddenly, Ayato found himself back at the train station. Two trains were about to depart to opposite trajectories. Smiling, Quon waved as a bespectacled man in the white lab coat stood beside her with a gentle smile.

"Ollin, what you wish for awaits for you as it always had. Go, find your happiness as I finally have found mine."

Ayato nodded. As he watched the train depart, a familiar voice echoed behind him. The sound of that voice made his heart leap.

"Ayato-kun!" Haruka exclaimed between jagged breaths as she sprinted towards him.

"I was waiting for you, Mishima." The boy turned around and as he had expected, Haruka stood behind him like so many times she had done in the past. With a smile, he extended his hand. Hesitantly, Haruka held out hers, not knowing what to expect. His firm grip was reassuring, confirming the fact that she had finally found him and he had waited for her.

"Come. Stand by my side as I build the world I'd always wished for, a world with you."

Haruka nodded. "I will, I'll always be with you."

He replied with a smile. "I know."

Hand in hand, they moved towards the train flanked by the red wall. As they boarded the train that would direct them towards their new destiny, Ayato blinked as he watched the world tittering in the brink of oblivion. The train station vanished in an instant around him and realized that a colossal right hand glowed with a small golden orb that contained Haruka, protecting her fragile human flesh from the destruction around. He spun around to see Ixtli beside him. Suddenly, after a blinding flash, he noticed that his hands were once more at the helm of the controls of the Xephon. In fact, he had regained his human form. He wasn't the Xephon anymore, he was Kamina Ayato again.

The voice of his ethereal guide spoke melodically: "you have been granted your humanity back Ollin. Now complete the rest of your wish. Sing your forbidden song and tune the world to your rhythm and to your will."

The blinding light enveloped the world as the wish of the boy-god was conjured, making the world bend and move to the force of his wish. The universe stopped and the doors of endless possibilities were forcefully opened. Parallel worlds, parallel lives were revealed to him, waiting for him to make his final and definitive choice. And then, the universe stopped as Kamina Ayato uttered the wish that his human heart coveted the most:

"I wish-I wish for a life with you, Mishima."

_Fin_


End file.
